


Guest Star

by Gemmi999



Category: American Actor RPF, Glee RPF
Genre: American Idol - RPS, Crack Pairing, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-05
Updated: 2011-07-05
Packaged: 2017-10-21 01:26:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/219367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemmi999/pseuds/Gemmi999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darren looks at Chris a little helplessly. “I think I could name, maybe, two people who have won American Idol. And that’s only because we’ve covered them on Glee.”</p><p>“Oh.” Chris frowns slightly before perking up once more. “Well, he’s super cute and religious but not like, over the top about it. He wouldn’t swear so he kept saying Gosh and Darn on the show.”</p><p>“And you had a crush.” Darren finishes, smiling at Chris. “Ohhh, you get to flirt with your teenage crush!” Now he’s bouncing up and down on the couch. “This is fabulous!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guest Star

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is what happens when you swear off of RPS because it kept colliding with real life--you write more RPS fic in completely different fandoms. *shrug* Enjoy!

Ryan swears there aren’t going to be any special guest stars in season 3, which of course means they’re on week 5 of filming and he’s already slipping--talking about a ‘special story line’ that he wants to do and how he isn’t sure anyone on cast can pull it off, at least not without significantly altering the course of the show. Chris cackles out loud when he hears this, and the next week when Ryan calls him into his office to talk about ‘what’s next for Kurt Hummel’, Chris leaves the office smiling broadly to the entire cast, saying: _Pay up, bitches!_ while holding his hands out.

“He couldn’t have held out for another week?” Darren mutters, pulling two twenties from his wallet. “I totally called episode 6.”

“He introduced Blaine last season in episode 6--had to out do himself this year,” Chris explains, turning to Heather and holding out his hand. She’s bouncing up and down a little, looking far too happy to be paying Chris.

“I hope it’s a cute gay boy for you,” she says, holding out forty for Chris to take.

“You’d better buy me dinner or something,” is all Cory says when Chris gets around to him, demanding payment.

“If you want me to take you out for the night, just let me know,” Chris says, winking at his costar. He’ll say this for Glee at least--he has flirting with straight boys down to a science; just enough to joke around without being overly threatening. He’s pretty sure his alter ego could use a lesson.

Of course, two weeks later when Ryan actually tells Chris who the new guest star is, things take on a slightly different tone.

“Darren!” Chris screeches, pulling Darren into his trailer while looking over his shoulder, making sure nobody is around to overhear the conversation.

“Chris!” Darren says back, just as loudly.

“You’re kind of an asshole,” Chris says.

“Takes one to know one.” Darren jokes back, settling back onto Chris’ couch and looking at the younger man expectantly. “Now, why are we in your trailer, gossiping like two old maids?

Chris starts bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet. “It’s David Archuleta! The guy that Ryan’s bringing in so we can have our own love triangle thing. DAVID ARCHULETA.”

Darren looks at Chris and shrugs. “I don’t know who that is?” He says, a little apologetically.

“He was on American Idol, god, a few seasons ago.” Chris looks at him expectantly and Darren shrugs again. “He was the cute Mormon boy? Nearly won?”

Darren looks at Chris a little helplessly. “I think I could name, maybe, two people who have won American Idol. And that’s only because we’ve covered them on Glee.”

“Oh.” Chris frowns slight before perking up once more. “Well, he’s super cute and religious but not like, over the top about it. He wouldn’t swear so he kept saying Gosh and Darn on the show.”

“And you had a crush.” Darren finishes, smiling at Chris. “Ohhh, you get to flirt with your teenage crush!” Now he’s bouncing up and down on the couch. “This is fabulous!”

“Shuddup,” Chris mutters, face dimming a bit. “And no telling Mark OR Lea about this!”

“Aww, but it’s cute! You had a crush on this guy and now he probably has a crush on you. It’s come full circle.” Darren says, leaning forward to hug Chris slightly. “And you get to flirt with him and it’ll be like, the romance of the ages.”

Chris shrugs Darren’s hug off and stares at the ground. “He’s not exactly out and proud.” Chris says, voice downcast. “I mean, he set my gaydar off pretty hard but.”

“You said he was Mormon, and I’m assuming pretty young if they’re bringing him out a few years later to be on Glee.” Darren points out, clearly trying to be helpful. “And not even Adam Lambert was out while he was on Glee--he saved that for Rolling Stone.”

“I thought you didn’t know who won American Idol,” Chris jokes.

“He didn’t win, did he? And besides, I was in college while he was on, it’s not like I could miss someone that fabulous, almost all of Starkid had things for that guy.” Darren shrugs. “I’m pretty sure if I met him, I’d want to do him.”

“He does have that sex appeal.” Chris acknowledges.

“Exactly.”

Time seems to slow down and speed up, all at once, and then it’s the day Chris has been waiting for and David Archuleta is on set, waiting to be introduced. Darren’s the one that finds Chris hovering outside of craft services, clearly trying to force himself into the text so he can get his coffee but at the same time not because “David’s in there!” and Chris is still a little dumbstruck.

“Come on, Colfer.” Darren says, leading Chris into catering. “You need your caffeine if you want to have any chance of having any normal conversation’s today.”

Chris grumbles a response, trying to ignore everyone in the tent in favor of coffee, if only to prolong the minutes until the first meeting. Finally he has a cup of the sweet, sweet beverage in his hands and he’s turning around to face the crowd. David’s sitting in the corner, going over a script while drinking something that looks like orange juice but Chris is pretty sure his eyes are deceiving him. Who wouldn’t drink coffee first thing in the morning?

“Go--” Darren says, almost nicely, pushing Chris over in David’s direction.

Chris stumbles over his own feet before catching himself and walking over to the former American Idol contestant. _I’m a professional. I can do this._ Chris says to himself over and over again. _You’ve met Kristen and Jon and Gwen. This is nothing._ Finally he stops in front of David’s table.

“Hey,” David speaks first, looking up from his script and smiling at him. “I’m David--it’s nice to meet you.” He holds out his hand.

Chris nods and holds out his hand as well, only it’s the cup that has his coffee in it. He looks at their hands for second before quickly setting the coffee down on the table in front of him. “Hey, I’m Chris.” The first exchange went a lot smoother in his head.

“I know.” David says, smiling, before gesturing to the chair across from him. “I’m just looking over the script now.”

Chris sits down and stares at David. And then, before he can actually bite his tongue, he’s saying: “I knew who you were. Just--I used to watch American Idol and you were really great in your season. I voted for you a bunch.”

David blinks at this news before blushing a little. “Thanks. It’s been so long I kind of forget people watched it, you know?”

“I watched every episode and I might have had a whole rant about how you should have won over the other David. My parents almost forbad me from saying the name David for awhile after that.” He blushes as he admits this but it’s like he can’t control his tongue, everything is just spilling out because it’s _David Archuleta_ in front of him and he’s had more fantasies about this man then probably anyone alive (aside from Darren, but he prefers not to think about that lapse in sanity from last year).

“Aww,” David says, blushing almost as much as Chris is. “I’ve been watching Glee since it started and I might have cheered when you and Blaine kissed for the first time.” He looks down at his paper while he says this and Chris has to resist the temptation to reach out and put his hand under David’s chin and force him to look up.

“Well, paradise doesn’t last forever,” Chris jokes, referring to that week’s script. “I mean, You’ve been brought in so that Blaine can get all jealous and stuff, you know?”

David smiles at this. “Trust me, my mom had to talk me down when I got the call, I was so excited. I mean, it’s because of your character that I even came out to my parents to begin with.”

Chris feels his heart beating faster. “Oh, you’re gay?” He says, trying for nonchalant but pretty sure he failed miserably. He really just wants to bounce up and down on his seat, excited because this means there’s a _chance_ he can ask this boy out and have him say yes. He wants to get his cell out and text Darren under the table, and have him tell Lea and Heather and Mark and everyone else...but he doesn’t. He resists the impulse.

David nods as Chris’ question. “Yep. I was watching Glee with my parents when Kurt came out, you know, and they...surprised me with their reaction.”

Chris softens when he hears David say this. “That’s what we were going for, you know?”

“Yeah, so to hear I get to be on Glee with you and Darren, it’s almost a dream come true.” He blushes as he says this and Chris really has to almost sit on his hands because otherwise he’s going to reach out and try to hold David’s hand.

“You should have seen me when I heard you were going to be on,” Chris admits. “I pulled Darren into my trailer and freaked out a little.” He smiles as he says this. “You were one of my first celebrity crushes. I’m pretty sure that’s how my parents figured out about me, you know? We watched it together and with DVR I kept rewinding to play your songs over and over again.”

The pair lapse into silence, each looking at each other with huge smiles on their face. Chris takes a deep breath and, letting it out, says: “Would you maybe like to get dinner tonight, after the shoot? Talk more?”

“Oh my gosh, yes!” David exclaims. “I was working up the courage to ask you.”

“I’d love to hear more about what you’re doing now,” Chris says. “Get to know you a little.”

“Same. Ryan mentioned that you write as well as act and sing, so...” David trails off. “I’m trying to get into writing. I wrote a book about American Idol and I’m trying to do more fiction now.”

“God, yes. I love writing. If I wasn’t on Glee I’d probably be in college, majoring in drama and creative writing.” Chris finally stops holding himself back and reaches out to David, setting his hand down on top of the younger man’s own hand. David smiles shyly at Chris and Chris grins back, laughing a little.

“You know,” Chris says, leaning forward to whisper: “I think this is the start of a beautiful relationship.”

David turns the hand that’s under Chris’s up and grasps it with his, so they’re holding hands. Chris absently hears Darren say something that sounds suspiciously like: _you go, boy_ but he ignores it because David’s talking. “I think you’re right.”


End file.
